


They Softly Lie and Spy On You

by misfiredamage



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Lying All The Time So Much, Gen, takes place sort of between episode 5 and episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfiredamage/pseuds/misfiredamage
Summary: Viren has a chat with Katolis's spymaster.





	They Softly Lie and Spy On You

**Author's Note:**

> You know, for the longest time I didn't want to post this because I was worried people would make fun of me for writing a fic featuring interaction between a canon character and an OC. Then I realized I don't care and I can block people who are rude to me.
> 
> Title from Nightingale's Eyes from Dragon Age: Inquisition

In the castle dungeons, a cell door shuts, and footsteps echo off the stone walls as a man makes his way up the staircase to the secret passages. He stretches his arms above his head at the top, letting out a little groan when his back cracks, and then gathers his pale gold hair into a loose bun at the nape of his neck with a sigh.

“Karia?"

He whips around to see Viren standing not ten feet away.

“High Mage," he says with an easy smile. “A bit late to be up, no?"

“I could say the same to you," Viren says.

Karia laughs. “True, you could. Would you walk me to my office?"

Viren considers him a moment, looking him over. His eyes linger on the silvery gem hanging from a fine gold chain resting on his chest. “Very well," he says finally.  
  
They walk in silence for a time, the click of Karia's heels and the tap of Viren's cane echoing off the stone walls.

“That pendant you wear," Viren says eventually, “is it new?"

“No. I've worn this for as long as I can remember," Karia says as he fiddles with the pendant.

“Ah. It's moonstone, isn't it? Used as a source of magic for spells powered by the moon," Viren says. “In other words... Illusions."

Karia gives him a strange look. “Speak plainly, Viren."

Viren halts, and backs Karia up against the wall. “If I ripped that necklace from you," he murmurs, fingertips sliding over the gem, “what would I see?"

Karia slaps him hard across the face.

“It is no business of yours what scars I choose to keep hidden," he hisses, and Viren has the good sense to look ashamed.

“My apologies," he says with a slight bow. “One can never be too careful in wartime."

“See to it that your vigilance does not smother your tact," Karia says. “Though I do accept the apology."

Viren smiles, and offers his arm. “Your office, then?"

Karia nods and takes his arm, and the two set off once more. It doesn't take long to reach the hidden entrance to Karia's office, and he seems much happier when they step from the cool, dim tunnel into the warm and bright room. Cages of messenger birds line one wall, all of the occupants asleep, and a fire crackles in the hearth on the opposite end of the room from a large desk strewn with papers.

“This is goodnight, then," Karia says as he closes the false back of the wardrobe they stepped through. “I have business to attend to, and I imagine you do as well. Your children depart soon, no? Best finish the arrangements for their trip."

He sits at the desk and flips through the papers there, searching for something, and raises an eyebrow when Viren makes no move to leave.

“Are you going to stand there all night?" He asks.

“I have one more question for you," Viren says, and Karia sighs.

“If you really _must_ know, there is a burn on my face from an accident as a child," he says.

Viren chuckles and shakes his head. “That's not what I was going to ask, though I appreciate the honesty. No, I want to know what you were doing in the dungeon."

Karia looks at him and smirks. “I was having a chat with your esteemed guest."

“... Commander Gren?" Viren looks confused.

“No," Karia says as he goes back to sorting through papers, “the other one."

“Ah," Viren says. He sits down in the chair across the desk from Karia. “Why?"

Karia sets his papers down and leans back in his chair, running a hand down his face with a groan.

“He and his assassins got into the castle - _crossed the border_ \- unnoticed," he says, “which means, they know a secret way in. Which means _I_ have a leak. And if I have a leak..."

“You need to find the source," Viren finishes. “Understandable. If there's any way I can help..."

“Just... Do not use him for anything until I can get the information I need," Karia sighs.

“Of course," Viren says as he stands. He goes to leave, but pauses at the door. “I walked you back to your office... Would you walk me to my chambers?"

Karia gives him a curious look. “Are you propositioning me, High Mage?"

“And if I was, Spymaster?"

Karia chuckles and turns back to his papers. “Another time, perhaps. If you still desire it when your grief is not fresh... Come see me."

Viren nods and takes his leave, and Karia breathes a sigh of relief when the door slams shut. Rising from his seat, he goes to lock the door and sets to business.  
  
The missive from Runaan's commander is thrown in the fireplace, the desk cleared, and the false bottom of one of the drawers opened to produce a stamp with his personal seal. Karia's fingers close around his pendant and he whispers an incantation, and his illusion melts away.  
  
Horns and pointed ears dripping with jewelry appear as his hair takes on a soft glow, his eyes fade from dark brown to pale amber, and the freckles scattered across his tan cheeks light up golden. He smiles - glad to feel like _himself_ again - and pulls over the first document to translate and copy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as nightcoreapologist
> 
> EDIT: Now with a visual reference for Karia (without shading or all his jewelry because that's. A lot)  
> 


End file.
